happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiss the Chef
Kiss the Chef is an episode of the 70th season. In this episode, Chef Meow goes on a date, but Fatty unintentionally ruins it. Starring *Chef Meow *Sweet Featuring *Fatty Appearances *Ez *Sluggy *Vanilla Plot Chef Meow walks into a kitchen at a restaurant and starts cooking a meal. Fatty enters the kitchen and begs Chef to feed him. Chef Meow tells Fatty that he's busy and continues cooking. Fatty then angrily storms out of the kitchen. Chef Meow puts the meal, a chicken, into a dish and exits the kitchen. His date, Sweet, is seen sitting down at a table, waiting for Chef Meow. Chef walks up to her with a dish with a cooked chicken and she is astonished. Chef Meow serves the chicken to her while Fatty hungrily stares at the chicken. Sluggy slithers onto Fatty and he tosses him at the couple. Sweet sees Sluggy land on the table and smashes him with her hand. Fatty tries stealing the chicken and crawls towards the couple. Sweet says she needs to use the bathroom and she enters the restrooms. Chef Meow sees Fatty and shoos him away. Fatty, sad, crawls away. Ez inflates him with an air pump but Fatty easily breaks the nozzle and mauls Ez. He then uses Ez's skin as a disguise. Ez, now skinless, tries walking away. Because of the pain, he inflates himself and floats away. Fatty walks past Chef Meow, disguised as Ez. Sweet and Chef Meow wave to Fatty and he waves back. Fatty quickly runs back and steals the chicken. This leads to Chef Meow and Sweet chasing him. Soon, Fatty hides in a dumpster to escape the couple. Sweet hears Fatty (mostly because rabbits are good at hearing) and tells Chef Meow that Fatty, who she calls Ez, is nearby. Meanwhile, Fatty prepares to escape from the dumpster but hears Sweet and Chef Meow nearby. He decides to continue hiding. After a few hours, Fatty's hunger gets the best of him and he eats the chicken. Sweet hears Fatty's loud chomping and thrashes Fatty around by his shoulders once he emerges from the dumpster. The dumpster lid cuts Sweet and Chef Meow in half. Fatty sees this and gets an idea. At Fatty and Chef Meow's yard, Fatty is seen hanging a flag made up of Ez, Sweet and Chef Meow's skin. On a plate he is holding is Sweet's foot and Chef Meow's tail. Ez, floats past the house when he is blown into the tip of the flag by Vanilla, who was using a small fan to cool herself off. This leads Ez to be popped by the tip. The episode ends with Fatty eating the whole plate and getting shards of glass stuck between his teeth. Despite this, he doesn't seem to care. Deaths *Sluggy is smashed by Sweet's hand. *Sweet and Chef Meow are cut in half. *Ez is popped by the tip of a flag pole. *Many cars crash when Fatty runs on the road. *Fatty may have bled to death after the episode ended. (debatable and offscreen) Injuries *Fatty is inflated by Ez, is hit on the top of the head by Chef Meow and later eats glass. *Ez is mauled then skinned by Fatty. Trivia *Fatty seems more like a starring character. *This is the first time Ez gets a taste of his own medicine (inflated). *The title a reference to the saying Kiss the chef!. *When Sluggy was crushed by Sweet, a small version of the The Cursed Idol was seen in his remains. Category:Season 70 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes